


Dear Julia/Love Magnus

by marssupial



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Love, Love Letters, Unsent letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marssupial/pseuds/marssupial
Summary: In which Magnus has some unsent letters.





	Dear Julia/Love Magnus

Dear Julia;  
It’s been a month since you left me. Since you died. I’m not done mourning- I don’t think I ever will be. But this was the first time I thought of your face and didn’t cry. I still don’t know what I’m going to do. I almost killed myself yesterday, but I knew you would want me to live. It was hard. I cut my hair. I know you loved my long hair but it felt right.   
I love you. Magnus.

Dear Julia;   
Today I met the most beautiful elf and the bravest cleric. At least- I think he’s a cleric. We’re going on an adventure. I want to get out again. I’m ready this time. Oh! My hair started to grow out again. It’s almost to my shoulders. I saw a woman that looked like you in the market place at some town I can’t remember. She had the same dark skin and curly hair and she had it tied up with a headband just like you. Taako and Merle gave me a weird look when I ran back to our wagon. I miss you so much. I just want to see your face again.  
Love, Magnus.

Dear Julia;  
Me, Taako, and Merle are heroes, I think. We joined this thing called the Bureau of Balance. It’s on the moon! There’s no dogs allowed though. I think that’s stupid. The Director says that there was an evil band of wizards called the Red Robes who created some really powerful artifacts that can destroy the world and for some reason only we can get them? It’s weird but I feel like we’re doing something really good. I like the Director. I like Taako and Merle, too. It’s like we’ve been friends for years.   
Love, Magnus

Dear Julia;   
Sorry for not writing in a while. I miss you so much but I’ve been busy saving the world. Something amazing just happened. I saw you again. Really, I did. One of the artifacts? It could reverse time. It said I could save you. I almost did. But if I did, I couldn’t join the Bureau and save those people. I know you wouldn’t want that. I’ve been thinking about that all day. It was the hardest decision of my life. At least I got to see you again. I almost forgot how beautiful you are. My hair’s long again. Almost as long as when I cut it. Taako likes to braid it. I have a new best friend. Her name is Carey. She’s a blue dragonborn and I think you’d like her. I know you’d like her. And her girlfriend Killian.   
Love, Magnus.

Dear Julia;  
I almost died. I did die, I think. This is gonna sound crazy, but I’m a mannequin now. We were at this place called Wonderland and they stole my body? I hate it. I hate it so much. I almost wish I had died there. The only connection I had to you was my body and now that’s gone. I miss you so much. But we’re almost done. We’re almost done.   
Love, Magnus.

Dear Julia;  
We won. We actually won. So much happened at once I barely know where to start. I got my body back. Garfield the Deals Warlock had it. Long Story. I got my memories back. I was an interdimensional space traveler? Longer story. I have so much to tell you and I’m not that much of a writer. One day I’ll tell you all of this. I promise. I’m so happy. Taako has a boyfriend? You’ve probably met him. His name is Kravitz. Have you met Barry and Lup? There’s so much I want to talk to you about.  
Love, Magnus.

Dear Julia;  
So much has happened, again. I opened a dog school. I know how much you love dogs. I wish you were here to see it. You would love all of them. Especially Johan. Angus is coming over a lot more. He’s so smart. Sometimes I tell him about you. I think he likes you. I’m getting older now. My hair is greying a bit and my joints ache sometimes. Guess my young man days are over. Carey and Killian? They’re married. Kravitz and Taako? Also married. The weddings were beautiful. Believe me, I cried. But not as beautiful as ours. Remember? I carved the wedding arch myself. The flowers were beautiful. You were beautiful. I’ll never forget that day. I still wear my ring.  
Love, Magnus.

Dear Julia;  
I’m going to die soon. I lasted longer than I thought I would, to be fair. My hair is all white. My face is wrinkled and my muscles left a while ago. The one perk is I have a therapy dog now. She’s one of Johan’s great grandchildren. She has his eyes. I’ll tell you the truth, I’m ready to die. Not in a morbid way, not anymore, but I did all I wanted to do. Lucretia’s old too. Older than me. She doesn’t have that long either. Taako barely looks a day older. Merle only a little. I’m tired, Julia. I can’t wait to see you.  
See you soon, Magnus.


End file.
